The Twenty Four Drabbles Before Christmas
by Rasei
Summary: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day. Day Twenty-one: Ginny wanted to snog Harry as well.
1. Day One

**Title**: The Twenty Four Drabbles Before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day One

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary**: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day.

**Prompt**: Advent Calendar

**Additional prompts:** Creepy Pairing of the Day [Andromeda/Harry]

* * *

Harry stared at the small calendar on the wall, when there is a touch on his arm. He looked up at the brunette smiling at him.

"Here is your hot chocolate," Andromeda said, holding the warm cup out to the nineteen year old. Harry took it eagerly.

"Thank you, Andromeda. What is this?" Harry asked, his eyes turning back to the calendar. It took Andromeda a moment to remember Harry was raised by muggles.

"It's a magical advent calendar for children. The pare- guardian puts small treats in before December starts and each of the little boxes open with sparkles when the kid touches it." Sadness filled her face as she stares at the calendar.

"This was Tonks' calendar, right?" Harry whispered, took the older woman's hand. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Dora love this old thing, and I thought that Teddy would like to use it." Her voice broke a little, as she talked about her daughter.

"He seemed to like it with all the pointing and chatting he was doing earlier." Andromeda laughed a bit, remembering her grandson's face. Harry yawned, having gotten up early that morning for work.

"You can spend the night again," said Andromeda, as she headed to the door.

"Thank you, Andromeda," said Harry, smiling at her back. Andromeda continued on leaving the room, not bothering to turn her head as she repeated the words she says every night he stays over.

"Just make sure you put your cup in the sink before coming on to bed."


	2. Day Two

**Title**: The Twenty Four Drabbles Before Christmas

**Chapter Title**: Day Two

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary**: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day.

**Prompt**: Eggnog Latte

* * *

Hermione had her work books spread out before her at the local coffee shop. Ron had driven her crazy with this Auror test that he was going to take, and she _needed _time away. The coffee she ordered three hours ago gotten stone cold, but she hasn't noticed.

"Hey, I know you from somewhere," said a voice over her. She looked up to a plump, blond colour haired man standing beside her table. He seemed semi-familiar, but she didn't know from where.

"You do seem familiar. What's your name?"

The blond open his mouth, when a voice from the counter chirp out,

"Number 45, Eggnog latte."

"Be right back."

While Hermione watch him, should tried to figured out where she knew him from. She pretty sure he didn't go to Hogwarts or was a wizard, he would have known her name. Maybe from primary school. She didn't have a lot of friends in primary school, but maybe they were in the same class. The man returned, carrying his cup.

"Dudley," he said, sitting in front of her. Dudley… Dudley… Hermione's eyes widen realizing it was Harry's cousin that she seen at the train stations.

"Hermione. I'm a friend of your cousin." Dudley was about to take a sip of his drink than froze at the mention of Harry. He brought down his drink, then study her closer.

"You were the bushy hair girl who Harry was always with when he got off the train. How is Harry doing?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, studying Dudley. He seemed concern about Harry.

"Harry is doing okay," she finally said. Dudley open his mouth, when a boom of a voice shouted,

"Dudley, time to go."

Dudley sighed, then stood up. He started walking away, but stopped.

"Tell Harry Merry Christmas from me. Nice to meet you."

"I will. Nice to speak to you, Dudley."

Then Dudley walked to the older, fatter man who Hermione recognize as Harry's uncle. She check the time, and realize that how late it was. Ron would be worried, she thought as she packed up her books.


	3. Day Three

**Title**: The Twenty Four Drabbles Before Christmas

**Chapter Title**: Day Three

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary**: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day.

**Prompt**: Sugar Plum Fairy

* * *

The girl's eyes filled with wonder as she watch the figures gracefully drifted around the stage. She couldn't stop her smile, as the figures twisted and turned. She wanted be like the dancers. But she knew she wasn't pretty enough and lacked the finite balance that they do.

"You would make a good dancer," said her only sibling, whose green eyes were also sparkling in wonder. The girl laughed as bitterness and jealousy filled her heart somewhat. Her sister was a lot prettier then she, after all.

"No way, Lils."

"Petunia Evans, you can do anything you want to," Lily said, as the eight year old put her hands on her hips. Petunia looked back at the dancers, and wished that she could be like them. Even through she didn't believe the words, she said,

"Maybe you are right, Lils."


	4. Day Four

**Title**: The Twenty Four Drabbles Before Christmas

**Chapter Title**: Day Four

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary**: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day.

**Prompt**: Mistletoe

* * *

"I had a good time," Ginny spoke softly, as if she was hiding the fact they had been on a date. Harry brush a piece of red hair out of her eyes.

"I did too." Ginny looked up at her husband's face, then notice the small piece of green hanging over their heads.

"Those brats," she said, her brown eyes narrowing at the mistletoe. Harry glance up then smiled.

"They maybe brats, but they are our brats."

Then he did what you suppose to do under mistletoe and kissed his wife. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around Harry. Harry pulled her close, and deepen the kiss.

"Ew... mushy stuff," pipped in a voice.


	5. Day Five

**Title**:The Twenty Four Drabbles Before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day Five

**Alt Chapter Title:** Skating on Thin Ice

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary**: Love is like skating on thin ice, troublesome as you fall through the cracks in and don't know where the exit is.  
Prompt: Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition [Ice Skating];

**Additional Prompt:** December Fanfiction Scavenger Hun Competition [16. a drabble over 200 words using the prompts little, crack, snow]

**A/N:** This is a slightly edit of my orginal Day Five story. It's just a simple changing it from second person to Remus's pov. You can find that story on my AO3 page under the title Skating on Thin Ice. Set in Harry's Fifth Year. It also a bit angsty and no real ice skating in it. But this is what I first thought of when I saw the prompt.

* * *

'Love is like skating on thin ice, troublesome as you fall through the cracks and don't know where the exit is,' Remus thought. It makes him shiver, as she holds him. Both of their hearts are pounding, as her lips touches his.

He wanted to pull way, and tell her that he weren't good enough for her. Could never be good enough with his condition. But even as Remus pulled away, she gives a little smile. She already knows what he is going to say. He has had this argument before with her, and she doesn't care.

"Remus, it's Christmas," she whispered softly, as the cold wind ruffled her pink hair.

"I know."

"Arthur is going to be alright, and Sirius is the happiest he's been since Harry went to school. Can we just have one day without that argument?"

He want to say no and walk away, but Remus is also too selfish. He finally gave the reply that he both loved and hated. Brushing off snow from Dora's hair, Remus say,

"Yes, we can. Dora... Dora, I think I'm falling a little bit in love with you."

Dora just laughed, and he feel something inside he hurt. Dora realized that she hurt his feelings, and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think I'm a little bit in love with you. I know I love you, Remus Lupin."

Remus took her in his arms and thought again, 'Love is like skating on thin ice. But hidden in that thin ice, there are thick areas that no one will ever fall through.'


	6. Day Six

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles Before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day 6

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary**: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day. Day Six: Her mother taught her to knit.

**Prompt**: Christmas Jumper

* * *

Her mother always told her the best gifts were ones you put your sweat, blood, and love into. She always remembers watching her mother sitting in her rocking chair knitting jumpers, gloves, and scarfs, humming to some tune that her mother's grandmother wrote when she was young.

She didn't like knitting really, but she would knit to be near her mother. The twins would make comments about how girly she was, but then she would bloody their nose. As she grew older, her family became involved with the fight with You-know-who. Her mother continued on knitting those jumpers, up to the day she died. After her mom died, she quit knitting.

But when Molly had her first son, she started knitting again. It calmed her down that first hectic Christmas, so she started her own tradition. Partly to have something slightly numbing of mind to do, and another to continue give her mother's message.

As she grew old, she taught her own children and grandchildren to knit with their sweat, blood, and love. Molly wouldn't have any other way.


	7. Day Eight

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles Before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day 8

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary**: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day. Day Six: Her mother taught her to knit.

**Prompt**: Mulled Wine Scented Yankee Candle

**Additional Prompts:** DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition [12. A het pairing]; The "As Many As You Want" Comp [Lily]

**A/N:** At the moment of posting, you might notice that there isn't a Day 7. That will be fixed after my research paper on Ebola is done. It sort of span out of control. I apologize for missing a day.

* * *

He sat waiting in the abandoned classroom, fiddling with a small wrapped box. He was still nervous about giving a present to her, even after all these years. There was the off-chance though that she wouldn't show up. Part of him hoped she would show up, that the fight wasn't important anymore. That the stupid word was never uttered with real intent.

Severus brought the box up to his nose and sniffed. Even through the box, he could smell the faint scent of the candle that he always bought Lily. The scent always reminds him of Lily, both of her sweetness of her happiness and the bitterness of her anger.

As midnight rolled around to the end Christmas, Severus stood up from his perch. Anger at both himself and Potter raged through him. It was all Potter's fault, and he will make Potter pay one day. He threw the small gift against the wall, As he stormed out of the room, his body shook with the feelings he could never release.

What he didn't notice was a lithe red-head leaving the shadows, her own tears rolling down her face. Didn't notice her going into the room, and gathering the small present. Didn't notice her opening the present, crying even more at the sight of the familiar candle.

He didn't know that she whispered,

"Severus, I miss you."

And he would never know.


	8. Day Nine

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day 9

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas Day.

**Prompt**: The Nativity

**A/N:** If you have a prompt for anything, you can always send a PM and I will try to work it out.

* * *

The small boy peeped at the figures in the toy barn, and reached out to poke it. His mommy slapped his hand, and said,

"Don't touch it. You might break it, Dean."

He didn't understand why it was important to his mommy, coming every year since he could remember to look at the small barn with the baby, the mommy, the daddy, and the old men. But it was boring, and his mommy always tear up after hearing that old man in the black clothing talk about some dead his mom would make a mince-pie at home for the two to eat.

"Mommy, why is the baby in the barn with the mommy and daddy?"

"That isn't the baby's daddy. The baby doesn't have a daddy because the baby's daddy is God."

"Mommy, is my daddy god?" Dean asked, making his mother break down crying. She knelt, and hugged him.

"No, Dean. Your daddy is just gone," she whispered through her tears. The five-year old didn't understand through, and decided it didn't matter. He had mommy and that is all that matters.


	9. Day Eleven

Chapter Title: Day 8

Author: Rasei

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day.

Prompt: Snowman

Additional Prompts: DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition [13. Slash pairing]

* * *

"Percy, do you want to build a snowman?" asked his boyfriend's voice through the door. Percy gave an exasperated sigh.

"No, leave me alone. I have to work," he yelled through the door.

"Work. Work. Work. That's all you ever want to do now," complained Oliver, as he opened the door. Percy glared at his boyfriend then turned back to the desk.

"Go away, Oliver. I need to finish this."

"But Percy, you never want to come out and play. Not since I came back to Britain. Let's go have fun, for just a minute," said Oliver, as he stepped behind Percy. Percy looked up at Oliver,and his heart skipped like it always does when Oliver got that puppy dog look. He looked down at his boring paperwork, then back at his boyfriend.

"Fine, you win. But we are not going flying or throwing balls around."

Oliver just grinned as Percy stood up. Percy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the courtyard of their loft. The courtyard was fulled with prisitine snow.

"Wow, did it really snow this hard last night?" Percy asked, taking in the view. He could see a ratty, wool hat on the bench with two sticks and a carrot. Oliver just hummed a bit, then started rolling snow into a ball.

"Percy, start working on the middle part. We can make the head together," Oliver said, a bit bossily. Percy rolled his eyes, knowing from all the years in Hogwarts Oliver could get very serious about his snowmen. The two work in silence while they made the body of the snowman. Oliver was faster, mostly because he was in better shape then worked-behind-a-desk Percy. Soon both the bottom and middle part of the snowman were done. Using his wand, Oliver floated the middle part on to the bottom part.

"It's looking good so far," said Percy, wanting to break the silence.

"Hey, I forgot the buttons for the eyes inside. Can you go grab them?" asked Oliver, his voice suddenly shaking a bit. Percy raised an eyebrow, but went in to get them. There was something wrong with Oliver, to forget something so important to the snowman. He never forgets something like that in all the years of Hogwarts. Percy found the buttons on the kitchen table in plain sight, making Percy frowning even more.

Something was going on, and Percy hates it when he doesn't know what was going on. The last time it happened, he stopped talking to his family until the day Fred died.

He grabbed the buttons, then stormed outside. As he arrived, he noticed the head was on the snowman. His eyes narrowed even more, then the snowman moved.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Percy snapped, making Oliver grimace.

"Well..." Oliver started to say when the snowman interrupted.

"Percy Weasley, will you marry me?" Percy stared at the snowman, for a second. Before Percy could say anything, the snowman said again,

"Percy Weasley, will you marry me?" This time he was positive the snowman was speaking in Oliver's voice. He turned back to Oliver, who was blushing deep red.

"Seriously, you are having the snowman proposal to me?" Oliver twitched, then mumbled,

"I should have done my first idea with the bludger and the broom."

"Or you should have done this," said Percy, ignoring the snowman altogether as he walked to his boyfriend. He placed his hand on Oliver's cheek, then asked,

"Oliver Wood, would you spend the rest of your life with me forever and ever?" Oliver open and shut his mouth, then finally respond,

"Yes, if you really mean it."

"I do."

It may not have been the most romantic proposal, but Percy wouldn't change it for a bit.

* * *

Extra -

"Percy Weasley, would you marry me?"

"Oliver, your snowman keeps asking me to marry it. Stop it."

"I already did the countercurse. I don't know why it's still doing it."


	10. Day Twelve

**Chapter Title**: Day 12

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary**: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas day.

**Prompt**: Twelve Days of Christmas

**Additional Prompts**: DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition [Song Fic]

* * *

_On the First day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

There was a knock on Lyall's door, as he read his book. Then the knock came again. The twenty-six year old stood up, sighing. Who would be at the door at this time of day? It was just past midnight on the thirteen of December, and no one would bother him unless it was an emergency.

As a monster hunter, he was use to waking at all hours of the night. He hope it wasn't another one, after dealing with two boggets that night. He swung open his door, to find a tree on his porch. The tree was tiny, and in a blood-red pot. Tied to the tree was a bird, who was squacking quite a bit. Lyall looked around, but there was no sign of anyone. He scratched his head, then moved the tree inside.

Yawning, he decided that he should figure out who put it there tomorrow.

* * *

_On the Second Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

The next morning, Lyall was still confuse on where the bird in the tree came from. After flipping through a book on birds he was given as a birthday present by that strange muggle girl, he narrowed the bird down to being a partridge. After for the tree, does it really matter?

Some crazy person left a tree with a bird tried to a small tree on his porch. For what reason would someone leave such a thing on his porch? Was it having to do with his job? Lyall sighed, so many question and no answer. He rub his head, wondering what he should do. He looked back down at his book and sighed.

He stood up to go to bed, when there was a knock at the door. He stared at the door, then strolled over to it. Throwing it open, there was no sign of anyone. Instead there was another tree with three birds on it. Lyall recognized the two new birds as his mother's favorite birds. turtle doves. He looked around, but again didn't see anyone. Were they using magic?

He created a cage to house the turtle doves and shove the new partridge with the other one. There is more birds now. Then there was another knock on the door, making Lyall turn to look at it. He rushed to the door, just to find a bag of bird feed on the porch. He sighed. What was going on?

* * *

_On the Third Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

Lyall never knew that four birds could be so loud, but they were well behave other then the noise. He shut the book that he was reading, and looked at the door. It was starting to be time for the knock and this time he will be ready. Then there was a knock at the back door in the kitchen. Lyall raised an eyebrow, then walked to the back door. He had his wand in hand, as he pulled open the door.

There was the familiar tree with three more birds tied to it, and three chickens were pecking some seed next to it. Lyall blinked his eyes, then stared at the three chicken still pecking. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed movement at the corner of the house. He rushed over, planing on capturing the person. But the person was already through the gate and out of sight by the time he arrived. Scratching his head, he waked back to the birds. He trasmogfied a nearby bush into a hen-house and push the three chickens into it. He silence it then after a thought, made a stone that would radiate heat to keep them warm.

After bring the new tree in, he dump the birds with the others.

* * *

_On the Fourth Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

He wasn't home when the birds arrive the next day. When Lyall arrived, that strange muggle woman was sitting on the porch playing with hens. She looked up, and smiled.

"You have a lot of birds, don't you Mr. Lupin?" she said, tilting her head with a small smile on her face. Lyall sighed, then noticed there was four new birds in a beautiful cage. He was mud cover and didn't want to stay out long.

"Miss Hope, would you mind taking those hens to the hen-house in back? I will shove the others inside," said Lyall, with a sigh. The two quietly worked together to get the birds situated. Lyall didn't even notice him sitting down in his armchair nor falling asleep. He didn't notice Hope covering him with a blanket.

* * *

_On the Fifth Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Five Gold Rings_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

Lyall woke up to birds cheeping, singing, and making noise. He groaned slightly, as he force himself to stand up. He must have made someone really crazy to put him in this punishment. He groan as there was a knock on the door. He swang it open to see a tree with a picture of a partridge, two pictures of turtle doves, three of french hens, and four pictures of the new birds from yesterday tied to it.

"Oh thank god," he whispered softly, not wanting to add even more birds to his collection. He notices an envelope in the pot. He dragged the pot in and place it next to his others. Taking the envelope, he could feel some kind object in it. He pulled out five golden rings. They weren't as heavy as normal gold rings, but they could be mistaken for it. He rub the back of his head, then notice it was almost time for a meeting.

He rushed from the house, not notice a person watching.

* * *

_On the Sixth Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Six Geese-a-Laying_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

He wasn't home at all the next day, therefore he missed his gift.

* * *

_On the Seventh Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming_

_Six Geese-a-Laying_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

_He arrived home to find no trees_ or birds on his front porch. The birds inside where still in their cages, so he decided to check on his nine hens. As soon as he open the back door, he shut again. That couldn't be possible could it? He slowly open the door to see two more trees full with pictures of birds, 12 geese dolls sitting on eggs, and a kiddie swimming pool full with what look like rubber swans.

"This whole thing is becoming rather silly," he mumble. Still, it look like it might snow. He pulled everything in but the swimming pool with seven rubber swams. Something was bugging him.

Seven rubber swans. Twelve geese dolls. Fifteen of the rings. Four live unknown birds plus twelve pictures of it. Six of the hens plus twelve pictures. Six turtle doves plus six pictures. Four partridges plus three pictures.

This was almost like... Lyall felt like hitting his head. The Twelve Days of Christmas... Who would be pulling such a prank on him. He shrugged, then went back in. He has been awake over twenty-fours and he wanted sleep. He tried to remember what came next but couldn't remember the next animal. Sleep will be better for him to remember and deal with the next day.

* * *

_On the Eight Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Eight Maids-a-milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

When Lyall found his 'gift' for the day, he almost hit himself. There was another tree of pictures, six more geese dolls, seven more rubber swans, plus his new gift. Eight china figurines of a girl milking a cow. He dragged the dolls and the tree in and left the others stuff outside. He wasn't feeling real good, after getting bitten by something on his trip out of town. If Lyall had paid attention, he would have notice a worry person watching.

* * *

_On the Ninth Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_Eight Maids-a-milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

His eyes barely open the next day, and his whole body felt weak. He wanted to get out just to see what was going on with the presents. Instead, when there was a knock on the door, he just ignored it. To tired to do anything, but the knocking kept coming along. Lyall forced himself out of bed, and open the closest outdoor door. Instead of just checking, he collapse.

"Mr. Lupin... Mr. Lupin... Lyall... Are you okay?"

"How are the ladies dancing?" Lyall whispered softly to the voice above him. A cold hand touch his forehead.

"You are burning up. I need to get you to a doctor."

"I have a potion in the study," he mumbled, softly. He heard the movement of the person leaving and then coming back. Someone knelt next to him, and he heard the person mumble,

"I'm so sorry, Lyall. This was only supposed to be a prank," said the voice. He shut his eyes

* * *

_On the Tenth Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Ten Lords-a-Leaping_

_Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_Eight Maids-a-milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

Lyall woke up, feeling a bit better than the day before. Hope was sleeping next to his bed, making him smile. He reached over and poked her. Hope sat up, rubbing the sleep from the eyes.

"Wha..."

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Lyall, you're awake! Thank goodness. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. What was left on my porch?"

"A tree with pictures, fourteen geese dolls, sixteen figurines of girls milking cows, eighteen figurines of ladies dancing, and ten figurines of men. I think this whole thing got out of hand."

"It has, but it has been fun too."

"Did it stress you out so much you couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, just overworked."

Hope bit her lip, then look at the time. She gasped, then stood up.

"I need to go, Lyall. I have work today. I will drop by later to check on you."

"I will look forward to that, Hope."

* * *

O_n the Eleventh Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Eleven Pipers Piping,_

_Ten Lords-a-Leaping,_

_Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_Eight Maids-a-milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

Lyall felt way better that day, and stood up stretching. He has check on the chicken for days and he really should. After taking a warm shower, and walk to the back door. He open to find Hope kneeling down and a shopping bag next to her. The bag still hold the rubber swans, the geese dolls, and several different figurines.

"..."

"..."

The two just stared at each other, then Lyall sighed.

"I should have guess..." Hope stood up, blushing. She then ran off, not even explain what she was doing. Lyall had a good guess through, looking through the bag and seeing a sign with twelve drummer on it. He sighed through, then got an idea.

* * *

_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

_Twelve Drummers Drumming,_

_Eleven Pipers Piping,_

_Ten Lords-a-Leaping,_

_Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_Eight Maids-a-milking,_

_Seven Swans-a-Swimming,_

_Six Geese-a-Laying,_

_Five Gold Rings,_

_Four Calling Birds,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

Lyall watch as Hope's door open, and tried to hide his smile. Her eyes widen as she looked at the tree in the doorway. It was bigger than the ones she left. On it was three birds, all nestle down asleep. There was also three hens in a cage and four calling birds in a separate cage. The geese dolls were surrounding the cages, laying on what look like real guys. There were figurines of maids milking, ladies dancing, pipers pipping, and men. There was twelve extra drummers drumming to some invisible thingy.

"What?"

"I found the sign," said Lyall, holding it in one hand. She look tense, and he smiled at her.

"So what now?"

"Yes... I'm saying yes. I will marry you, just stop sending me stuff okay?" Lyall said, and Hope squealed in a ungirlly sort of way.

"Of course. You are really saying yes you will marry me?"

"Yes. Now... We have to return the birds. We don't have room for them."

"I only borrowed them until next week. I will return them when I have a chance."

"Thank god! I wouldn't know what to do with them all,"


	11. Day Thirdteen

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

**Chapter Title**: Day 13

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter.

**Prompt**: Decorating the Christmas Tree

* * *

The tree was small this year, but the couple didn't mind. They had each other, and that was all they needed. The war was starting to get noticed by muggles, and the Order had a mole. But the two would make the most of it.

James watch Lily bring out the small box of ornaments and lights, humming slightly. She looked better than she has been, and James knew he was lucky to have her.

"James, start setting up the lights," she said, slightly bossily. James smiled, but followed her orders. As he finished the lights, he notice she pulled out a small box and put it to the side.

"Done, Lils. What else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to put some of the ornaments on the back side of the tree. I will do the other side."

The two worked in a comfortable silence, until they finished. Lily picked up the star for the top of the tree, and asked,

"Do you want to put it on top?"

"Why don't we put it on top together?"

James took her hand, and the two lifted the star on top of the tree. James step back, and beamed. This was the first time he ever decorated a tree. When he was a child, his mother would have her maid do it. But now she was dead. James shook his head, trying not to think about death. This was for Christmas, and James didn't want to ruin it with dark thoughts.

"James, there is one more ornament. It might be more fitting for next year," said Lily, looking nervous, as she fiddled with the box.

"Why is that?" he asked, making her blush. She opened the box to show a penguin ornament that proclaimed, BABY'S FIRST CHRISTMAS. James just fainted.


	12. Day Fourteen

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

**Chapter Title**: Day Fourteen

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter.

**Prompt**: Christmas Turkey

* * *

It was to burned to resemble a turkey at all. It sort of smelled like charcoal, and it made the five-month along future mother cry. It was the first Christmas that Remus and her were together, and it was in the middle of a war too. The two were in hiding, but she wanted to make a nice dinner for them. But then Dora forgot the turkey in the oven.

"What is that smell?" asked Remus, at the doorway. He was covering his nose. Dora started crying louder. Remus took one look at the burned turkey, then wrap his arms around Dora.

"It's okay, Dora. There is always next Christmas."

_Neither knew they would be dead by next Christmas._


	13. Day Fifteen

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day 15

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make a profit.

**Prompt**: Star

**Additional Prompt**: December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition [5. An OC]

**A/N**: When I saw the prompt this is what I thought of. Please read the A/N below.

* * *

Adva was a sheep tender, tiny as his name suggest, yet also quite gifted in the skill of mageía. Before coming to this land, he trained at a school for mageía. He had fled through beck to his homelands, when his teacher was murdered because of his gift. Now he just worked at this small field, tending to the twenty sheep.

He noticed the star about midday, as he tended to his sheep. Something drew his attention to it, and he couldn't help but to study it. It reminded him about how the centaurs use to say about the sky tell the future. Adva tried to ignore it, not caring to use his mageía anymore. But it called to him.

By that night, he knew he had to follow it. His mageía teacher would have made him. Adva was skilled in animal changing, turning into a camel. He wasn't the fastest runner, but that night it was almost like he was flying. He followed the star, rushing for some unknown but important reason. The only reason why he stopped was because the star stopped jumping forward.

It was at an old, abandon _asam_ that he finally stopped. He change back, slightly shaken about the journey. Adva looked around, trying to find where that star went. There was no sign of it, and he turned to head back to his sheep. Then came the scream from inside the barn.

Adva was coward, but he could flee at the scream. It sounded like a girl, and girls shouldn't make those type of noises. He enter the barn to see a boy, barely an adult leaning over a girl around the same age.

"Miryam, you will be okay," said the boy. Adva could tell he was taller than Adva, and his darken hair had a slight reddish ting to it.

"Yochanan, it hurts. It hurts so badly," cried the girl, tears spreed down her face. Adva almost left, but the world almost tilted. He almost heard a voice screaming,

"Someone help us."

He turned back, and move to the couple. He now could see she was clearly pregnant, but there was too much bleeding from the womb. While not skilled in the art of healing magi, his teacher had force some knowledge down on him.

"Epoúlo̱si̱ aéras," he whispered, kneeling next the woman. She groaned almost in relief as the pain disappeared slightly. The boy, Yochanan, nod his thanks as he watched her. Adva gently started feeling the swollen area. It felt like the baby was turned, and he mumbled something he remember his teacher showing him. His mageía surrounded the baby, slowly turned it.

The girl screamed again, making both the kosem and Yochanan tense up. But that last push, aided with the baby was turned right, showed the crust of the forehead.

"Push again," he ordered, and she did. The baby, a boy, screamed his first breaths as he was born. Adva gentle hold the baby as Yochanan hold out a piece of cloth to wrap it in. The baby quiet down when Yochanan took the him. The girl, Miryam, whispered,

"Thank you."

"Do you already have a name of him?" said Adva, as he cast Epoúlo̱si̱ aéras again. Miryam and Yochanan looked at each other, then Miryam said,

"Yehoshua. That what Gavri'el said to name him."

"We were lucky you were here," said Yochanan, making Adva think of the star and the voice. It wasn't luck at all, but something else. Adva looked at the baby, at Yehoshua, and knew he would change the world.

* * *

**A/N 2:** This is set way before Harry's time, as you might guessed. My thought process was star = sky = magi = Jesus's birth. I haven't study any Hebrew or Greek, so if I made an error then please send me a pm so I can correct it. Adva studied under an Greek sorcerer, which was why he used Greek for his spells and talking about magic. This also was meant to be a study of ancient magic and how it was used; but I didn't really go into it.

* * *

**_Glossary_**:

**Hebrew** -

Adva = small wave, ripple

asam = barn

Yochanan = John

Gavri'el = Gaberial

kosem = sorcerer

Miryam = Mary

Yehoshua = Jesus

Yochanan = John

**Greek -**

aéras = air

epoúlo̱si̱ = healing

mageía = magic


	14. Day Sixteen

Title: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

Chapter Title: Day 16

Author: Rasei

Summary: An Advent Calendar of Drabbles. One per a day until Christmas Day. Day 16: Harry watches his children open presents.

Prompt: Christmas Presents

A/N: If you have a prompt for anything, you can always send a PM and I will try to work it out.

* * *

Harry watched his children as they torn open the presents, with wide eyed of excitement. He never had this experience growing up, never getting the naive innocent moment to open a present from Santa. By the time he gotten his first Christmas present, he was already eleven and long since disbelieve. The closest thing was his father's cloak in the plain wrapping.

But now watching as James ripping apart the wrapping, as Al carefully tearing the paper at the tape, and Lily Luna calmly opening the paper, part of him believe. Their smiles spreed across their faces as they saw what Santa got them.

Harry may never had the chance to believe in Santa, but watching his children he realized he didn't care. They did and that was enough.


	15. Day Seventeen

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day 17

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is own by JK Rowlings, whom is not me.

**Prompt**: Fairy Lights

**Additional Prompts:** Anime/Manga Quotes Bootcamp [2. "Shall I take you away, to the place where dreams come true?" – Nagisa Okazaki, Clannad After Story]; December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition [ 14. a Femslash pairing]

* * *

Ginny was sitting gloomy on the snow-covered front lawn of Hogwarts, as she watched Harry flirt with some other girl. She bit her lip wanting to go over to him, to be with him, to spend this Christmas with him.

"You look depressing today. Should I take you somewhere where you would be happy?" asked a voice, above her. Ginny's brown eyes lift from watching Harry, to her best-friend. Luna looked worried about something which was never a good sign. Ginny looked back at Harry than sighed. She slowly stood up, and hold her hand to Luna.

"Take me away," she said. Luna took Ginny's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then she started pulling Ginny toward the corner of the school.

"Did you know that fae like to dance near here?" asked Luna, a faint smile on her face.

"I didn't. Is it far?"

"Just a bit into the forest. Nowhere near the giant spiders or the dragons."

"Dragons?"

"They are gone now, but there were four dragons living in the forest." As Luna spoke, they reached the forest. Ginny only hesitated for a second, before Luna stopped.

"Ginny, we known each other for how long? Have I ever purposely lead you in danger?"

"What about that one time with the haunted house and the geese?"

"How would I know that the haunting was geese not real ghost?" said Luna, taking her hand away. Ginny giggled at Luna's expression.

"Lead on, Luna," she said. Luna brighten up, and smiled. She turned back to the forest and enter it. Ginny followed, noticing that Luna knew exactly where she was going. The pair arrived at a nice little glade, that had a blanket spread out in the middle of it. Luna walked to the blanket and sat down. Ginny followed her example, but continue to scan the forest for something that might like to take a bite out of two teenage girls.

"The fae aren't here yet. Ginny, I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" asked Ginny, her eyes landing on Luna. For once, Luna was complete serious and not a spark of her usual loony-ness was shining through.

"I love you." Ginny paused, her brown eyes widening. Before she could say anything through, a blue light appeared to the left. She turned her head to see dozens of lights appearing and the disappearing. Some seemed to be dancing.

"They are beautiful," she breathed, as a yellow light and a blue light started twirling around each other, sometimes so close they appeared green.

"I love them," said Luna, her voice tilted with humor. Ginny turned to look at her best friend, to see Luna was practicing glow with happiness. Than Ginny realize, she love Luna more than a friend. Ginny finally couldn't help herself, and kissed Luna.

It was a gentle kiss, just the faintness of brushes, but it was maybe the most romantic kiss that Ginny had. She pulled away, smiling at Luna. Luna just smiled back, then turn her glaze to the dancing lights. Ginny felt happier than she ever has, sitting there watching the lights next to Luna. It was the best Christmas present that she ever received.


	16. Day Eighteen

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day 18

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is own by JK Rowlings, whom is not me.

**Prompt**: Santa Claus

* * *

"He watched as the servant kids just worked on Christmas, his favorite holiday of the year. Nick was from a pure blood family, while the servants where lowly muggles or muggles born. Still it didn't feel right through, sitting here stuffing his face and ogling his gift. Something had to be done, and he felt like it was his duty to do that something. There were eight children under his age, so he need eight gifts. Besides being good with match and politics, he was also quite gifted in woodcraft. He made small toys for his cousins, and little figurines that made his mother smile.

Nick would need a way to get the toys to the children too. He didn't want people to know that he was the one that doing after all. Pure blood families shouldn't be concern about muggles after all, it wasn't proper. Nick hated that standard, and would do anything to change it. But he was a second son, and didn't have much say. He watched as one of the children move more firewood to the fireplace. Nick frowned then smiled. He could levitate the toy down the chimney to the kid.

It was a day late, but he manage to deliver eight small tops to the servant kids. The following day, each of the kids where grinning and comparing the tops. Through they didn't know who did it, the kids were grateful. The whole thing was perfect.

When the next year came around, he noticed that one of the servant kids were talking to a kid that looked worse off then he did. He explored the land around his family's house to find that there where twenty more kids than the servant kids. He could still do his plan, just widening it. Doing twenty-eight levitation instead of just eight was more tiring but it was worth the look on the children's faces.

Nick continue doing the small gifts, his list of children shifting when a kid grows up and when a new child enter the picture in the five years. His father decided that he should go to a magic school for a while, and there he discover that the prejudice against muggles and muggles-borns to be greater than he thought. For a moment he thought of giving up on his dream, but those happy faces of children receiving a gift made his strong.

New the school was a village that seemed to suffer from being near the school. Nick realized that maybe he could do the gifts there instead at home. There were twenty-five children living there, and most suffered from abuse from the students. So on Christmas Eve, he set out to deliver the gifts, but for the first time in five years he was caught. The girl who found him was a cheeky, red-haired muggle-born. When she heard the story, she begged to help Nick. Nick agreed and taught her the levitation spell.

After that, the two worked together for years, expanding on who gets a present every year. Soon stories started on Nick's work, and others started doing the same thing. Nick didn't know who started calling him Santa Claus, but it help him keep his identity a secret. And that what he always wanted.

He might not do the world. He might not live in the North Pole. But he has a list, and he checks it twice, to see who is naughty and who is nice. So behave, kids."

Ginny looked at her three captivated children, and smiled. It was always the children's favorite story to hear, just like it had been her when she was a kid.


	17. Day Nineteen

Title: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

Chapter Title: Day Nineteen

Author: Rasei

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter.

Prompt: Stocking

* * *

The little brother woke up first, and grinned. He rolled over and poke his older brother, whom groaned and moaned like he always did in the morning.

"Wha?"

"It's time."

The older brother sat up, grinning. The two rolled off the bed, and grabbed the bag of coals and the nine stockings. They quietly walked down the staircase, being careful not to make a noise. The house had nothing stirring beside them, not even a mouse. They arrived to the living room, and quietly start filling the replacement stockings with coal. As they finished, they slowly replace the overfilling stockings that hang over the fireplace with the stockings filled with coal. The two grinned with each other, than hid the overfilled stockings behind the couch. They swept up the charcoal bits on the ground, then went back to bed. They couldn't wait for everyone else to wake up for Christmas.


	18. Day Twenty

Title: The Twenty-Four Drabbles Before Christmas

Chapter Title: Day Twenty

Author: Rasei

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Prompt: Raindeer

* * *

There wasn't any sign of the rare species that Luna was looking for, but was so beautiful that she didn't mind. She was separated from the hunting group, through she didn't mind. Most of the people where just looking for some money, therefore not good company.

There was a creak of a branch breaking, and she turned to see a small herd of reindeer came wandering in. Luna usually liked more unusual animals, but the reindeer were beautiful. Browned furred, standing higher than her, with the antlers spreading out were a truly beautiful sight.

She almost couldn't breath, as the herd notice her. They started hurriedly away, as there was something wrestling in the trees behind her. The tour guild appeared from them as the reindeers fled.

"Miss Lovegood, there you are. You have to stay with the group."


	19. Day Twenty-One

Title: The Twenty-Four Drabbles Before Christmas

Chapter Title: Chapter Twenty-First

Written: Rasei

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Prompt: Mince Pies

Additional Prompt: December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Compation [4. One of my OTP Hinny]

* * *

The familiar smell escaped from the kitchen to the small living room, where Harry was working on his paperwork from a case dealing with a drugged witch, two horses, and a coconut. He stood up, cracking his back, than went to the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of Ginny, cover with brown gravy and flour, trying to wrestle a tray with several mince pies out the oven.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Harry, hiding his smile. Brown eyes glared at him, as if saying I already answered that.

"I'm positive. Don't you have work you need to do?" She said, finally getting the pies out to rest on the counter. Harry walked over, and wipe some flour off her face. After a quick kiss, he whispered,

"I would rather be snogging you."

Ginny blushed a deep red, and looked down. It was almost like when she was a kid.

"Oh shut up. I still have a few more pies to make."

"Let me help. After all, sooner the pies are done, sooner we get to snog."

Ginny looked at the pies she agreed to make, then back at her new husband. Even if Harry was the better cook, she wanted to make them alone. But she really wanted to kissing him as well.

"Okay, lets hurry."


	20. Day Twenty-Two

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day Twenty-Two

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Harry Potter and not making any money off of this.

**Prompt**: Carol Singing

**Additional** **Prompts**: A Wild Pairing Appeared[Nymphadora/Narcissa]; Random Generated Prompt Competition[calm];December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition[42. A fic about a metamorphagus]

**A/N**: This is my first attempt of incest, which personally I don't support at all.

* * *

It was snowing outside. Narcissa always liked the snow, because that meant she would be tucked in by the fire with her warm blankets and whomever her newest lover was. Her lover, with deep purple hair and beautiful sparkling eyes, was more excitable then herself.

"We should go carol singing," said Nymphadora, trying to keep calm, but was fidgeting.

"That means getting up," Narcissa purred, snugging closer to Nymphadora. Nymphadora rolled her eyes, and hair turned into a dark, brown colour.

"Please, I really want to," she said, pouting with those kissable lips.

Narcissa caught those lips with her own, and started distracting Nymphadora. A knock on the door made the two separated. Nymphadora pulled herself away from the warm blankets, then stroll to the door. Opening it, five people started singing Jingle Bells.

Nymphadora turned her head and gave Narcissa a look that stated Look-they-get-to-do-it. Narcissa sighed with defeat.


	21. Day Twenty-Three

**Title**: The Twenty-Four Drabbles before Christmas

**Chapter Title:** Day Twenty-Three

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: No siree bobby, don't own Harry Potter:

**Prompt**: Yule Ball

**Additional Prompts:** December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt [9. A fic for a challenge (Countdown to Christmas drabble/Oneshot Competition)]; The If You Dare Challenge [802. Mint]; *2015* New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions Goals Competition [20. Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum]

**A/N:** Someday I will come back and do Viktor's accent right.

* * *

The ball was on full-swing, by the time Cedric slipped away from Cho. He loves his girlfriend, he really does, but sometimes he just gets tired. He looked up to the sky, which was almost filled with cloud cover.

"It is a beautiful night," said a voice behind him. Cedric turned his head to see Viktor Krum, leaning against a wall. He always admired Krum for his flying skills and how he could catch the snitch.

"It is. Escaping your date?" Krum pulled away from the wall and walk to stand next to Cedric.

"Yes. She is a nice girl, but..." Krum paused, as if trying to figure out the word he was looking for.

"Talkative?"

"Very talkative. She was going on about house elves rights. Since when do house elves have rights?"

Cedric shrugged, and look back at the sky. He didn't know what to say to Viktor, who became quiet. Finally Viktor broke the silence.

"Why are you out here?"

"For some quiet. My girlfriend was talking a lot."

"I see. Do you want to try an experiment?" asked Viktor, leaning towards Cedric. Cedric frowned, eyeing the other boy. Was this a trap or something to get him kicked out from the tourney? Finally, his un-Hufflepuffness courage made him nod. Viktor leaned in, and kiss Cedric on the lips. Cedric stiffen at first, but then decided that this wasn't to bad. Viktor tasted a bit like mint, which was Cedric's favorite flavor. Cedric stepped closer, as Viktor wrapped his arms around him. The only reason why they separated, was they heard voices nearby. The two break away, and Cedric cleared his voice.

"Was the experiment successful?"

"I will need to try it again. Maybe a bit less of a noticeable area, through."

Cedric thought a second, then grasp Viktor's arm.

"This way."

The two never did go back into the ball, leaving behind an upset Cho and a mystified Herminone.


End file.
